Because of a Baby Night Fury
by Bookworm210
Summary: He never planned this. He just found the little dragon wandering around the forest of Berk. It was a little bigger than his hand and as black as night. He had to assume it was a baby Night Fury.
1. Chapter 1, Introduction

**Hey guys! Here's a new story:**

* * *

He never planned this. He just found the little dragon wandering around the forest of Berk. It was a little bigger than his hand and it was as black as night. He had to assume it was a baby Night Fury. The small thing wasn't violent. It just looked at him with wide, curious eyes, raised ear-plates, and a tilted head. It outstretched its little wings and flapped them a few times.

Hiccup raised an eyebrow at this gesture. The little dragon rolled his eyes and flapped his wings again, but shaking his head in harmony with the little beats of his wings. "You can't fly?" Hiccup asked. He got to his knees and looked down at the small thing. The baby shook his head. "Then, how'd you get here?" Hiccup asked. The dragon thought for a moment before running in circles, as if chasing his tail. "Spinning?" Hiccup asked. The dragon began to blow air as he spun. "Spinning and air? Tornado?" Hiccup guessed. The dragon stopped spinning and nodded before staggering and tripping over his own tiny feet. Hiccup laughed and the little dragon huffed.

Hiccup stood back up and so did the dragon. He looked up at him and tilted his small head. Hiccup was still smiling and he noticed the little dragon's mouth open. Hiccup watched as thelittle dragon put on a toohless grin. "Toothless?" Hiccup questioned. He reached his hand toward the little dragon and teeth suddenly shot out of the dragon's mouth and he snapped at Hiccup's hand. He pulled his hand away quickly and stared as the little dragon ran away, flapping his small wings to gain speed. Hiccup frowned and made his way back to the village.

"Toothless..." he muttered to himself.

* * *

**Well, you like? Review! Stay tuned!**

**~ Night Fury 321**


	2. Hooded Figure

**Review answers:**

**Random Person With No Name:**

**I was thinking of it being a whole different story. Hiccup was wandering around Berk and he found the little baby. It's going to be a long story, to. Hope you're up for it. :)**

* * *

Hiccup reached his house and went upstairs into his room. He grabbed his charcoal and is journal and drew a rough sketch of the baby dragon. Toothless, he decided to call him. Hiccup admired his sketch of Toothless and closed his journal back up. He slumped onto his bed and fell into a restless sleep.

Sunlight woke Hiccup. He sat up and rubbed his eyes. It was just after sunrise and Hiccup smiled out the window. He got up, walked down the stairs and headed out. He looked around and headed into the woods. As soon as he was deep enough where nobody could hear or see him he whispered, "Toothless?"

There was a rustling somewhere in the bushes and a little black shadow jumped out and hit Hiccup. He was so surprised, he fell to the ground and saw a small, black, triangular head glaring down at him. "Hi, Toothless." Hiccup smiled. The small Night Fury jumped off Hiccup, sat down and tilted his head at him. His small tail and wings and tiny feet and head made him look super cute. His ear-plates were up and Hiccup noticed that he was slightly bigger. Maybe as big as the Book of Dragons. Hiccup sat up and outstretched a hand to the dragon. Toothless growled and stood up. Hiccup pulled his hands away and saw Toothless walk away. Hiccup got up and followed him until Toothless fell straight into the ground. "Toothless!" Hicup yelped. He ran to where Toothless fell and saw it was a cove. He climbed down the boulders and saw Toothless sprawled by a pond.

Hiccup couldn't help but chuckle.

Toothless got up and shook himself off. He looked up at Hiccup with bright green eyes and raised ears. Hiccup smiled and sat down. The little dragon took a catious step forward and looked Hiccup up and down. Hiccup, dispite all the other attempts, slowly reached his hand out. He stopped right in front of Toothless's nose and the little dragon grew wide eyed. He hesitated, but to Hiccup's surprise, Toothless closed his eyes and put his small snout in Hiccup's palm.

**(1 year later)**

"Toothless?" Hiccup called. The not so small dragon had disappeared from the cove. Even though he had learned how to fly and for some reason let Hiccup ride him, he had never left the cove by himself. "Toothless?" Hiccup called again. Then, Hiccup heard purring and Toothless jumped out from behind a rock, skidded to a stop and trotted over to Hiccup. "Hey, bud. Come on, we need to get out of here. There's another kid with somehow another one of _you_-" Hiccup pointed a finger at Toothless for the affect "-And he just killed the queen." Toothless had a very confused look on his face. "We just need to leave." Hiccup stated simply. Hiccup reached into the basket he brought and got out a black hood that covered his face. He put it on, grabbed to basket and climbed up the rocks. Toothless, who was still very confused, flew to the top and waited for his rider. **A/N: Toothless can fly on his own. Hiccup taught him, but his still has both tail fins. **

Hiccup finally got out of the cove, grabbed Toothless's saddle and guided him out of the forest. When Hiccup and Toothless walked into view, out of the forest, everyone crowded around them in a big half circle. The one kid and his Night Fury pushed through the crowd to see who the hooded man and his dragon was. He was small and scrawny like Hiccup, but he had black hair and blue eyes and a fake foot. His dragon was wearing a saddle and an artificial tail fin.

"Who are you?" he asked.

"Nobody much." Hiccup answered in a fake voice.

"Then how do you have a Night Fury? Shadow is the only one on the inland!"

The other Night Fury, Shadow, huffed from his position beside the boy. Toothless growled and Hiccup put a hand on his snout. "Toothless has been here since he was a baby. I found him and taught him to fly. This was long before you ended the war." Hiccup laughed.

The boy scowled, "How do we know you're not lying?"

Toothless growled and so did Shadow. The problem was, Toothless was a lot smaller and if a fight broke out... Hiccup couldn't even think of it.

He climbed onto Toothless's back, who gladly spread his wings, "Belive me or don't believe me. I don't really mind, to be honest with you. Just know that I am telling the truth."

And witht that, Toothless bolted, blew a fire-ball and disappeared into the clouds.

* * *

"I thought Shadow was the only one here." Astrid mused. "Not helping." Race muttered. **A/N: Race is the boy with Shadow. **"Um, she has a point." Fishlegs said. "Permission to follow first and ask questions later." Ruffnut stated. "Permission to skip the questions." Tuffnut joined. "Yeah, right. I doubt that thing is as powerful as Hookfang." Snotlout smirked. "Ruffnut, that's a good idea!" Race turned toward his friends, "We'll follow so called Toothless and that guy and see who he is."

Astrid put a hand on her hip and the rest just looked bored. "Who ever stays has to hang with Hiccup." Race sighed. "We're in!" the rest said in perfect unison.

Race rolled his eyes and set off to find Shadow. This is going to be one interesting adventure.

* * *

**Stay tuned! Review!**

**~ Night Fury 321**


	3. Good Luck

**Hey people! Here it is:**

* * *

Race, Shadow, Astrid, Stormfly, Snotlout, Hookfang, Fishlegs, Meatlug, Ruffnut and Tuffnut, and Barf and Belch set out to follow the hooded man an his Night Fury. Shadow and the rest of the dragons didn't like the idea very much, but eventually gave in. After about an hour of flying, they decided to land on Dragon Island. "Alright guys, anyone have a plan?" Race asked. They all looked at him oddly. "I thought _you_ had a plan." Astrid said. They sat beside the dragons and Race shrugged, "I don't do plans. I got lucky with the Red Death."

"You had a plan that time!" Ruffnut argued.

"It was more of a goal than a plan." Race gave a uncertian smile.

Astrid face-palmed and let her hand slid back into her lap, "Fishlegs? Anything on that Night Fury?"

"Well," Fishlegs answered, "He looked well feed, so that man must have taken care of him. It growled at whoever got with-in 5 feet of the guy, so it's very protective. I think that the man was telling the truth when he said they'd been together since the dragon was a baby."

"But, do you really think he taught it how to fly?" Snotlout asked.

"The dragon had an odd flying pattern, so it could be possible." Fishlegs answered.

Race and the rest continued to discuss the hooded man and his dragon until there was a whistling screech. Everyone looked at Shadow, who had flat ears and a raised head. "Guys, that wasn't Shadow." Race gulped. All the dragon suddenly stood, their riders falling backward. There was another screech and the side of the volcano exploded in blue flame. "Not good!" Snotlout yelled and the group began backing up. They came to a stop when a Night Fury landed in front of them. A man in a black hood jumped off its back and stood beside the dragon. "I don't like being followed." Race could tell he was smiling.

"Who are you?" Astrid demanded.

The Night Fury growled and the guy gestured for him to be quiet. "A friend." he said simply.

"You just waltz into the village with a Night Fury, which we thought Shadow was the only one of. You fly away and leave us wondering who in Odin's name you are. You blow up the volcano and nearly kill us and you just say 'a friend'!?" Astrid growled. The man looked at her and said in a sarcastic voice, "Thank you, for summing that up."

Everyone but Race froze in place. "Did anyone notice how Hicp was nowhere to be seen when we left?" Fishlegs whispered. Astrid stared in disbelief at the hooded man, "W-who _are_ you?"

She said that much less harsh than she was 5 seconds ago. The guy didn't answer, he just got onto his dragon. The Night Fury bolted into the sky, but suddenly stopped and turned. It spit some fireat the ground and while turning back around, Race saw green eyes, before they disappeared back into the sky. "Hey guys..." Snotlout called from up on Hookfang, "It says 'Good Luck'. Do you think he knows that we're trying to figure out who he is?"

"I don't know," Race called back, "But, I don't think he wants to harm us."

* * *

**Soooo? Review and stay tuned!**

**~ Night Fury 321**


	4. A Visit From a God

After the incident with the other vikings, Hiccup and Toothless only went to the other side of the island. Toothless landed on the sand and they found a cave to set up camp. Hiccup found some old driftwood and Toothless made a fire.

As if on cue, it started raining, so Hiccup kept his hood up and leaned against Toothless. Toothless rested his head on his forepaws and stared at the fire. They sat for about an hour until Toothless' ear-plates flew up. "What is it, bud?" Hiccup asked. Toothless lifted his head and growled. Lightning flashed and Hiccup could see a figure at the entrance to the cave. He quickly got up, pulled out his dagger, and made sure his hood was still up.

It was, thank Odin.

Hiccup prayed to Thor that if he were to die, someone would take care of Toothless. That everyone in Berk would live a safe and happy life. That Fishlegs would get to make a new Book of Dragons. That everyone would reach their goals and life an amazing life. "I'm not so sure that I can make all that happen." a deep and booming voice echoed through the cave.

A big figure stepped into the fire light. He had long blonde hair, big muscles and a huge hammer resting on his shoulder.

Speaking of Thor...

Hiccup froze, mouth opening and closing trying to say something, but nothing came out. Stood in front of him was a _god_. Toothless purred and nuzzled Thor. "Ah, hello there little one," Thor laughed, "I still remember the day I created you."

Hiccup blinked. All he could manage to get out was a confused sound somewhere between a groan and a sigh. Thor chuckled as sat down as Toothless curled up behind Hiccup. The almighty god gestured for Hiccup to sit. He did. Once he got over the fact the there was a god not even 4 feet away from him, Hiccup asked, "Why are you here, exactly?"

Thor laughed, "I figured that you could use some guidance."

"Um, meaning?"

"Meaning, that the gods and I have taken an interest in you. You will have some adventures, that's for sure."

"What about tha Race kid? He's the one who stopped the war."

Thor smiled, "Yes, but_ you_ were the first one to gain the trust of a dragon."

"What do I have to do with anything?"

"You will be the hero, one day."

Thor started to dissolve in thin air after whispering something in a different language that made Hiccup feel slightly powerful. With that, the god was gone and Hiccup was left alone with Toothless. Said dragon looked at his rider with wide eyes and blinked. "Well," Hiccup finally said, "That was interesting."

* * *

**Review and stay tuned!**

**~ Night Fury 321**


	5. An Arrow Reveals Power

Hiccup woke up the next morning with perfect memory of Thor's visit. The only thing he didn't remember and/or know was why he visited. Toothless grumbled from his spot as Hiccup's pillow. The small boy sat up and Toothless instantly stood and stretched. "Wanna go for a ride, bud?" Hiccup asked. Toothless purred excitedly and Hiccup put on the saddle. Soon, they were off into the cloudy sky. The sea was calm and they did circles around the island a few times until they saw the other vikings on the island.

Hiccup quickly put up his hood and had Toothless hover above them. It wasn't long before they noticed Hiccup, and the Race kid stared at him while the rest stared at Toothless. Toothless, however, had a different idea then just hovering. He bolted higher into the sky and dropped Hiccup before going into a dive. Hiccup made sure that he was going back first, so his hood would stay on. They were about 500 feet above the ocean when Hiccup heard Toothless cry out in pain. He quickly turned his head to see Toothless with one wing curled to himself and the other flapping wildly. Toothless attempted to open the other wing, but Hiccup saw an arrow stuck in his skin. "Toothless!" Hiccup called. Before Toothless could answer, they both hit the ocean with such impact, Hiccup almost lost conciousness.

He came up spitting water and saw Toothless swimming toward him. He put an arm on the Night Fury's neck and they reached the shore. Somehow, Hiccup's hood was still up.

The small viking coughed a few times, before turning back to the other people. "Who did that?" he shouted in anger.

* * *

Race watched as the hooded guy fell into the ocean with his dragon and came out spluttering water. Everyone was too busy watching them to notice who shot the arrow. "Who did that?" the guy shouted in anger. Race wasn't sure if he was the only who noticed, but the ocean was starting to have bigger and more powerful waves. "Who did that?" the guy repeated angrily. After a moment of silence, Fishlegs stepped forward, "I-I did..."

The hooded guy took one look at Fishlegs and shook his head, "I know that you would never hurt a dragon."

"I did it." the twins said in unsion. The guy shook his head again and looked at Race, "Who _really_ did it?"

"I don't know!" Race said almost insantly.

"Fine."

The guy turned around, shaking his head and walked back to his dragon. Race looked back at the ocean and noticed that it was much calmer, but it almost seemed... _sad_. **A/N: If you haven't figured out what's going on by now, keep reading. **Race's eyes widened and he ran up to the hooded guy. Before he could put together what he was doing, he out a hand on the guy's shoulder. Next thing he knew, Race was flat on his back with a foot on his chest and a dagger at his throat. Out of instinct, Race threw his hands above his head in surrender.

The guy exhaled, stepped off Race, and offered him a hand. Race got up and stared at the guy for a minute before asking, "Are you a _god_?"

The guy was silent for a minute before he burst out laughing, "Good one kid."

"No, I'm serious. The water goes with your mood."

Race pointed to the ocean and just knew that the guy had a smug look on his face. "Right." was all he said before walking back to his dragon and disappearing behind some rocks.

* * *

**In case you haven't figured this out yet: Thor gave Hiccup control over water. Review and stay tuned!**

**~ Night Fury 321**


	6. Nicknames & Promises

**Yo guys! It's Saturday! I 3 Weekends! Oh, and I forgot to mention, Thor also gave Hiccup amazing sword skills. That's how he got his dagger at Race's throat so fast. ;)**

* * *

Hiccup and Toothless sat outside their cave. Hiccup had gotten the arrow out of Toothless's wing and found enough bandages in his basket to wrap around the wound. "Looks like you won't be able to fly for a bit, bud." Hiccup patted the dragon's snout, who grumbled in return. He sat against Toothless's good side and stared at the sea. "I wonder..." he muttered. He reached his hand out and moved it to the left. What amazed him was that the water obeyed his will and moved to the left. Toothless purred and nuzzled his rider's side. Hiccup laughed and did little tricks with the water; circles in mid-air, tiny whirlpools, splashing Toothless's snout.

"That is so cool." a voice said from behind. Hiccup was so startled that the water dropped back into the ocean with a _plop!_

Hiccup quickly put up his hood and grabbed his dagger. Toothless got up growling and Hiccup turned around to see... Astrid. Go figure.

Hiccup's arm dropped to his side, "I said I don't like being followed."

Astrid put her hands on her hips, "Get used to it, Waterboy."

"Waterboy..?" Hiccup questioned, but then he realized, "Oh! The water, yeah. I'm not a god, actually. Thor visited me and-"

"Thor!?" Astrid yelled. Hiccup ran up to her and clamped a hand on her mouth, "Be quiet, Axgirl!"

Astrid moved the hand off her mouth and gave an amused look, "Axgirl? That's the best you could come up with?"

Toothless huffed as if to say, _she has a point_.

"You be quiet." Hiccup said to the dragon. He turned back to Astrid, "I don't see you complaining."

Astrid rolled her eyes, "We don't even know each other's names and we're coming up with nicknames."

"I know your name." Hiccup stated. He hated the words as soon as they were out. Something along the lines of _oh crap_ crossed his mind.

"You do?" Astrid asked. Hiccup nodded under his hood, "Yep, Astrid."

"Okay, that's it! Who _are_ you!?" Astrid demanded as she stamped a foot on the ground.

"Calm down, Axgirl. If I show you, you have to keep it a secret. Especially from that Race dude."

Astrid gave him a look of surprise, "You're not just gonna say 'a friend'?"

"Promise?" Hiccup asked.

Astrid hesitated before saying, "Promise."

But, Hiccup didn't take off his hood. Toothless rolled his eyes, bite the back of the hood and pulled, making his rider stumble backwards. "Toothless!" he cried out. Astrid's eyes widened, "Hiccup?"

**A/N: I wanted to stop here, but who would hate me if I did? See all those hands? Okay, on with the story!**

Hiccup gulped and put a hand in the air, "Hey, Astrid."

Astrid stood there, dumbfounded, before she punched him. "Ow! What was that for!?" Hiccup said, rubbing his shoulder.

"That was for people who are going loony!" Astrid made co-coo swirls to prove her point. **A/N: Anyone seen Hop? You know where that came from! ;) **

Hiccup made a face as Toothless laughed. But, a smile slowly made its way onto his face, "Same old Astrid, aren't you? I knew leaving Berk was for the best."

Hiccup turned around and walked back into the cave. It wasn't long until he heard Toothless trail after him.

* * *

h

Race and the others set out to find Astrid as soon as she was gone. "Astrid!" Race called. They searched for about 20 minutes before they finally found her, sitting on a rock. "Astrid!" Race yelled. Stormfly, her Deadly Nadder, ran up to Astrid and nuzzled her rider. "Come on, Astrid." Race told her, "We're going back to Berk. It's no use trying to figure out who the guy is."

Astrid only nodded and mounted Stormfly. She was silent the whole way back and as soon as they landed, the entire village crowded them. "Silence!" yelled the cheif, "Race, do any of you know where Hiccup is?"

At this Astrid squeaked, but didn't say anything. Race turned back to Stoick the Vast, "No, sir. None of us know where Hiccup is. Is he missing?"

"Yes, and I have no idea why he would leave. I hope he's okay. We all know that my son doesn't stand a very good chance by himself." Stoick looked like he was on the brink of crying.

"I'll take over chief!" Snotlout's hand flew into the air. The twins punched him and he groaned, "On second thought, lets look for Hiccup."

Race was too deep in thought to pay much attention to what they were saying. Hiccup disappears, this hooded guy shows up with a Night Fury. Of course, "Hiccup's dead."

Everyone went silent at that, and Race continued, "Think about it, this guy in a hood shows up with a _Night Fury_, which I remind you we thought Shadow was the only one of, and then Hiccup disappears. We don't know for sure if this guy killed him, but he has to be dead."

After a minute, everyone filed out and went back to what they were doing. But, nobody was a happy or talkitive as before. Astrid took Stormfly and went back home. Everyone else followed her example and left Race and Shadow behind. Race took a deep breath and went back home.

* * *

**Review and stay tuned!**

**~ Night Fury 321**


	7. Outcast Invasions

**Time skip! It's now a month later and all the dragons have gone for mating season. Except for Toothless of course. Shadow was given the self-control tail-fin by Race and he went to find the helmet, but its taking a little longer than Toothless had done it.**

* * *

Race sat in the Great Hall, thinking about Shadow. Suddenly, Astrid burst through the doors, "Race! Outcast invasion!"

Race stood up instantly and they ran out of the Great Hall. Sure enough, about 20 outcast ships were making their way toward the village. "We don't stand a chance without the dragons!" Fishlegs cried. Just their luck, Stoick was out on a fishing trip, gathering food for any winter storms. "Okay! Don't panic!" Race yelled. "Do you have a plan?" Astrid asked. Race didn't answer. "I think now would be a good time to panic!" Fishlegs yelped. Ruffnut and Tuffnut gulped in unison and Snotlout stared at the ships heading toward Berk. "Da da da! We're dead!" Race finally said. "Not quite." someone said. Everyone turned around to see none other than...

"You!" Snotlout yelled.

There stood the hooded guy and his Night Fury. Astrid stared, dumbfounded, at the two, while the rest scowled or glared. "What are you doing here?" Race demanded. The guy simply moved his hand to the right and they heard faint screams. Everyone looked behind them to see one of the ships missing. "Toothless." the hooded guy said. The Night Fury flew into the air and with one black streak, one of the ships burst into flames. The dragon landed next to its rider like nothing happened. "I believe that answers your question." the guy said. Race knew he was smiling. Before he could say anything, Race was interrupted by the guy, "Snotlout, we're going to need all the weapons we have. Fishlegs, gather all the children and take them to the safe-house. Ruffnut, Tuffnut, you gather all the adults left and warn them about the outcasts, and no fighting please. Astrid, Race, you guys are with me."

Everyone except Race and Astrid left to do as told. Astrid smiled, ran to the guy and hugged him, making his hood fall off. Race blinked, "Hiccup?"

"By the way, thanks for the dead thing." he smiled, mounted Toothless and took off into the now night sky. Astrid turned to Race with a smile. "You knew the entire time didn't you?" Race asked her. She simply nodded. They heard faint screams and turned to see more burning ships. The thing that confused Race the most was the odd pattern of the ocean. Then, it hit him:

_"Good one, kid."_

_"No, I'm serious. The water goes with your mood."_

"He doesn't..." he didn't need to finish his sentence. Astrid already answered, "Thor likes him. That's a good thing."

* * *

"Come on, bud!" Hiccup called. Toothless set 5 more ships on fire and Hiccup sunk 4. Good news: It was barely 5 minutes later that the invasion was take care of. Bed news: there were people swimming to the shore. "Come on, Toothless. Lets see just who, exactly, they are." Hiccup patted the dragons neck and they landed in front of the people coming on shore, but not after Hiccup put his hood back up. He pulled out his dagger and Toothless growled beside him, "Who are you!?"

Hiccup soon noticed that the man his was pointing his dagger at was as big as his father. With deep brown hair and a big beard. It was just a wild guess, but Hiccup was pretty sure that this was, "Alvin the Treacherous."

"Ah so you heard of me, have ya?" Alvin chuckled, "Now, lets see who's under that hood."

Before Hiccup could react, Alvin grabbed his shirt and pushed off the hood, "Well, if it isn't Stoick's little fishbone!"

Toothless growled and spit a fire-ball at Alvin's feet, making him drop Hiccup and put out his boot. "Why you little..." he was cut short when he noticed that the creature was as black as night. Hiccup smiled, "Toothless, Alvin. Alvin, the one and only Night Fury."

Toothless bared his teeth and an ear-peircing screech filled the air. "My mistake," Hiccup's smile grew wider, "There's one more."

There was a flash of black and Shadow landed next to Toothless. "Looks like I've found what I'm looking for." Alvin mused.

That hit Hiccup by surprise, "W-What?"

The next thing he knew, Toothless and Shadow were pinned by many heavy outcasts and Hiccup was knocked unconcious.

* * *

**Ohhhhh-no! You must hate me! Review and stay tuned!**

**~ Night Fury 321**


	8. Chains & Eye Color

**Hey guys! It's now 6:35 and I'm going to be working on this for a while. Hopefully, its longer than the rest. Like WAY longer. Great, now I'm rambling. I tend to ramble sometimes. It's an odd word isn't it? Ramble. I wonder who came up with the word. Try saying it 5 times fast. I know I can't. Try saying thimble without it sounding like a little kid trying to say 'symbol'. It's hard isn't- *Hiccup covers mouth* "Get on with it already!"**

**Okay, okay! Just a little something: italic with these little dash marks ( ' ) is someone speaking in minds. Italic without the little dash marks is a dream.**

**Review answers:**

**Azawrath and Dusk:**

**That made me laugh. :)**

* * *

Race and Astrid ran as fast as they could to the docks as the outcasts took one of their ships and left with Hiccup, Toothless and Shadow. The ship was far away once they reached the docks and Astrid almost jumped into the water. Race held her back, "Are you insane? You'll come back out as an Astrid-cicle!"

"Don't you care about Shadow!?" she snapped. Race flinched at her tone, but stood his ground, "Of course I do! But, we need a plan! They must have some sort of reason for taking him. But, if we go after them right away, the chances of him staying alive are going to disappear."

By this time, Snotlout, Fishlegs, Ruffnut and Tuffnut had joined them at the docks. "Um... who is 'he'?" Fishlegs asked. Race sighed and told them all about Hiccup and the dragons being kid-napped. They were pretty surprised when he got to the part about the hooded guy being Hiccup. "So, what do we do now?" Ruffnut asked. "We go after him." Astrid growled. "But!" Race interjected, "Not right away. Shadow came back, so the others are bound to any day now-"

He was stopped short by distant screams. Everyone turned to where the ship had gone and saw it had stopped. But the water around it was moving wildly. Astrid ran to the docks edge, but not even a minute later, the water stopped moving and the ship continued its descent. The happiness on Astrid's face disappeared and was replaced by fear, anger, and sadness. The distant sound of Hiccup's yell of frustration a minute later only made her near the brink of crying.

* * *

Hiccup woke on the deck of a ship and was surrounded by men. He saw Shadow and Toothless chained up with muzzles on. **A/N: Like how Toothless was chained when Stoick got him. **Hiccup quickly shot up and ran to the boats edge. He saw Race, Astrid and the rest talking at the docks. Astrid looked like she was going to have a break-down. Hiccup turned back to the men on the ship who seemed quite bored. He smiled and raised both his hands. The men laughed at this gesture until Hiccup shot his hands to the right and the boat jerked in the same direction. The men screamed and Hiccup continued this and eventually turned toward Berk. He saw Astrid standing at the edge of the docks, hope and happiness written all over her face.

Turning around, was a big mistake. The men grabbed his hands, pulled them behind his back (painfully) and tied them tightly. "Well," Alvin mused, "Looks like we got a little water controller. Not a problem. If your hands are tied, you can't use your little power."

Hiccup flung himself toward Alvin, but was held back by two men. They brought him to the lower deck, threw him in a cage and chained his hands to the floor. The farthest he could get was about three feet and he struggled against his chains. After a minute, he gave out a frustrated yell and fell to his knees. He never thought befriending Toothless would come to _this_. Being captured and chained like a wild animal. Saving Berk only to put himself, Toothless and someone else's dragon in danger.

Hiccup heard Toothless's muffled screeches and roars of protest. Hiccup looked through the small hole that had a view of the sky. He saw a black night sky and stars. Hiccup lowered his head once more as Thor's words echoed through his head, _You will be the hero, one day._

Hiccup laughed at this, "Some hero I am."

_'Do not doubt yourself, boy.'_ a firm and strong female voice said in Hiccup's head. Hiccup picked his head up and looked around, "Who's there?"

_'You're not as fast as I thought you were. I am Hel, daughter of Loki. Thor granted me the request of communicating with you.'_ Hiccup looked around again before replying in his mind, _'Why me?'_

_'Ha! Listen to yourself, boy! 'Why me?' Take a wild guess. You were the first one to ever befriend a dragon. And it gets better! The dragon you befriended was a Night Fury. One of Thor's own creations! Toothless may have just been a mere hatchling when you found him, but he was still dangerous. He really could have bitten off your hand if he wanted to.'_

_'Oh, thanks for the happy thought.' _Hiccup sarcastically replied in his mind. Hel exhaled and was silent for a while before saying, _'You have spirit in you, boy. I do not want to see you in my realm any time soon. Understand?'_

_'I can't make any promises, but I'll try not to get killed.'_ Hiccup responded. After that, Hel was completely silent. About an hour later, a man opened his cell.

* * *

_Hiccup sat in a cell, head lowered and hands chained to the floor, when the bars were opened. He lifted his head and a big man entered the prison. He unchained Hiccup and pushed him onto the higher deck. Hiccup's head was still lowered, his reddish-brown hair covering his face. The man pushed him off the ship, onto an island, and toward a village. Hiccup was shoved to his knees and a different man stood in front of him. "Alvin." Hiccup greeted the man. Alvin pulled out a sword and put the tip under Hiccup's chin, lifting his head. "Okay, boy." he growled, "You are going to drive off all the dragons that attack us. While you're not doing this, you will be our slave."_

_Hiccup suddenly shot to his feet and charged Alvin, only to be punched in the face. He fell to the ground from the sudden attack and in the background, Toothless's cries for his rider pierced the air._

Astrid sat bolt upright in her bed, breathing heavily. Stormfly loomed over her, cooing worrily. "I'm fine girl." Astrid reassured her, "Just a dream."

Astrid hoped that the dream wasn't real. She noticed that it was already sunrise, so she got out of bed and lead Stormfly down the stairs and out the door. She met up with Race and the rest at the docks and the took off in the direction the ship had gone. "Hey, you alright?" Race asked Astrid, who sat behind him on Stormfly. "Yeah, I'm fine." Astrid answered. Race gave her an odd look before he looked back in front of them. "You guys hear that?" Tuffnut suddenly asked. Everyone went silent and soon heard distant screeches and roars. "Shadow!" Race said happily. "That doesn't sound like Shadow." Fishlegs objected. "It's Toothless." Astrid said firmly. The roars got louder and they soon saw an island with a village and people scattered here and there.

They landed their dragons in a small forest on the edge of the island and told them to stay there. Astrid was the first to leave. She ran to the middle of the island and found the camp in no time. She hid behind a bush and saw Hiccup being pushed into a big house by Alvin with a sword. "Gah! I-is the sword really needed?" Hiccup complained as Alvin pushed him in the back with his weapon. Alvin just grunted in response and the soon disappeared into the house. Astrid stood higher and before she knew it, a big hand clamped on her mouth and a sword was pressed against her throat.

* * *

Hiccup was pushed into the house and he saw a whole bunch of dudes in chains. They were cooking or washing clothes or putting more wood into the fire. They all stopped what they were doing and looked at Hiccup as soon as the doors closed. One gulped and the rest just blinked. Hiccup looked around at the silent people and heard Hel speak in his mind, _'Alvin has told them stories of the so-called Dragon Conqueror. He was really after Race, but seeing two Night Furies behind you, Alvin thinks that the Dragon Conqueror is you. These people fear you for they believe that you are one of my servants to be able to control dragons.'_

_'Oh...' _Hiccup replied. He decided to have some fun, so he jerked forward suddenly, making all the men either scream or fall backwards. Hiccup laughed, but his little prank was over when Alvin pushed his farther into the house and left. _'Very funny, boy.'_ Hel mused. _'Why thank you.'_ Hiccup joked. He could just see Hel rolling her eyes. Hiccup walked to one of the tables and sat down across from another boy. Instantly the boy stood up and moved to another table. It was Hiccup's turn to roll his eyes. The second Hiccup stood, the door flew open, a guy came in and grabbed Hiccup's chains. He pulled hard making Hiccup yelp as he was dragged to another house. The man chained Hiccup to the floor and left. _'Hey Hel,'_ Hiccup said in his mind, _'What in your name was that?'_

_'I don't know. But, it didn't look good.'_ Hel answered. Hiccup discovered that the chain was once again only three feet long. He pulled a few times when the door opened and someone was thrown in. Hiccup got a better look at them when they hit the floor just out of his reach. "Astrid!" he cried out. He struggled against his bonds harder and harder to no avail. He then noticed that she was beat up and bruised. He looked at the man who threw her and yelled, "Go to Hel!"

_'I never agreed to that, but okay.' _Hel agreed. The guy just laughed and left. Hiccup kept pulling his chains until he heard Astrid groan. "Astrid." he leaned closer to the ground and got a look at her face. "Hiccup?" she muttered.

* * *

Hiccup nodded slowly, trying not to hit his head on the wooden floor. Astrid's eyes floated to his hands and saw the chain that bound him to the floor. She weakly got to her knees and looked at the chained boy. His reddish-brown hair covered most of his forest green eyes. His black hood had been taken away and so was his fur coat, so all he had left were his boots, trousers, and long-sleeve green tunic. She moved to his chains and searched for something to cut them. She spotted an old ax, grabbed it, and broke the chains with one strike. She did the same to the one that tied his hands together and they ran out of the house. Astrid saw Race and the others fighting off the outcasts. She turned back to Hiccup, but he wasn't there.

Astrid looked around and finally found him circle by outcasts. But, he had water floating around him. What startled her the most was that his eyes weren't green anymore. They were flickering from an ocean blue to a fiery red. He looked at the outcasts circling him before turned in a full circle, hitting all of them with ice-cold water. His were red for another second, but then they went back to green for good.

Astrid blinked. Did that just happen? Before she could think it over, Hiccup ran for the shores. Astrid followed him and soon saw Shadow and Toothless, still in chains. Hiccup jumped onto the deck and pulled of their muzzles.

First mistake.

Shadow instantly snapped at Hiccup and Toothless growled and pulled his chains like crazy. When Astrid finally reached them, Shadow purred and Toothless gave a suspicious growl. Astrid rolled her eyes and turned back to Hiccup, only to nearly jump out of her skin. Fiery red eyes. They faded green again and he glanced over at her, "What?"

Astrid noticed that she was staring at him and she kept staring when his eyes changed color to red again. They stayed like that for a while and Hiccup looked confused. Then, he made an _o_ with his mouth_, _his eyes went back to green, and he kept pulling on the chains. **A/N: If yu have not figured it out yet: when his eyes are blue, he's controlling water. When his eyes are red, Hel is speaking to him.** Hiccup stopped pulling the chains and found an ax. He broke the chains and the whole time, Astrid stared at him. Toothless was the first to be freed. As soon as he was, Toothless pounced on Hiccup and licked his face. "Yeah, it's good to see you to, bud." Hiccup laughed and got Toothless off him. He told Astrid to fee Shadow, got on Toothless's back and took off.

* * *

Toothless let out a horrific screech that scared the daylight out of everyone. Even the other teens of Berk. Hiccup and Toothless flew around the island in black streaks and exploding buildings. Toothless shot fire at a few weapons and melted them to goo. "Yeah!" Hiccup yelled. The captives of the outcasts came out of the big house and ran right back in when they saw Hiccup riding on Toothless. "He is the Dragon Conqueror!" one cried. Toothless landed outside the house and half the people in the house fainted. Toothless rolled his eyes and Hiccup steered him back into the sky. _'That was idiotic.'_ Hel mused. _'Tell me about it.'_ Hiccup answered. Toothless blew up a few more buildings, melted a couple of weapons, and nearly burned Snotlout to a crisp. Hel burst out laughing at his reaction and Hiccup couldn't help but join.

Suddenly, Toothless bolted off course. "Gah! Toothless!" Hiccup could only hold on to the saddle. Next thing he knew, they were diving toward the boat Astrid was on. Shadow had already went to Race and Astrid was looking for weapons. "Astrid!" Hiccup yelled to warn her. Just as she turned around, Toothless grabbed her under-arms and went higher into the sky. "Hiccup!" she yelled questioningly. "His idea!" Hiccup defended himself. Astrid screamed as Toothless dropped her. "Astrid!" Hiccup cried. Suddenly, a flash of blue appeared under Astrid, caught her, and disappeared just a quick. Hiccup looked around and saw her riding Stormfly. He let out a sigh of relief and Toothless snickered. "Okay, okay. No need to get cocky." Hiccup said. Toothless rolled his eyes and flew back toward Berk. The rest joined him on their dragons and Astrid glided along next to him. "I thought you might want this." she tossed him a black bundle. It took him a second before he noticed it was his hood. He smiled and put it on.

* * *

**Okay, took me half of yesterday and since I woke up at 9 to finish this. Please review! Stay tuned!**

**~ Night Fury 321**


	9. Cons of Going Back, God that's short!

**Review answers -**

**Mimi011:**

**Yes, Stoick still believes that Hiccup is dead.**

**shadow visor:**

**Slow down with the questions! One: He didn't question not killing Toothless because when Hiccup found him, Toothless was a baby, so he looked so helpless. Two: That I do not have an answer for. I did not think about it. I guess that they were busy with the new fact that dragons are everywhere? Three: I'm trying to make them longer the best can. But, I'm not so good with juggling school, homework, and this. I'm trying my best with chapter length and updating as soon as I can.**

* * *

"Are you insane!?"

"They think your dead!"

"Do you have any idea how freaked they'll be if you just appear out of nowhere?"

"Not to mention they might kill you from belief of you being an intruder!"

Astrid and Race ranted on and on about the bad things that would happen if Hiccup returned to Berk. "I know, I know!" he snapped. They shut up instantly. Astrid's mouth shut so fast you could hear the clack of her teeth, Race just blinked, and the others looked at Hiccup in shock. "Can you two list any _good_ things about me going back?" Hiccup asked. Silence. "That's what I thought." he stated, Toothless zoomed higher, and disappeared into the clouds. _'You may want to watch your tone, boy.'_ Hel warned him. _'I don't really care right now!' _he snapped back. Hel was silent after that.

* * *

Astrid let out a sigh and Stormfly cooed in shock. Shadow grunted and the rest of the dragons made odd noises. The riders looked at each other and before they could respond, Stormfly, Shadow, Meatlug, Hookfang, and Barf and Belch bolted higher into the sky. Soon, they were above the louds and the riders could see the distant shape of Hiccup and Toothless. "How many times do I have to say that I don't like being followed?" Hiccup called. He didn't even look at them! How in Odin's name did he know they were there!? Astrid heard Race mutter, "How..?" and the rest stayed , Toothless jerked backwards, passed all of them, and hovered about 15 feet behind them. Astrid looked back at them and then looked ahead. Berk.

Well, here goes nothing.

* * *

**I know, I know. It's short. :P But, I just discovered the song Take it Off. I'm in love with this song! Review, stay tuned, and listen to Take it Off by Ke$ha!**

**~ Night Fury 321**


	10. Sucky Ending

**Hey guys! So, last chapter. Sorry. But! I do have an idea for a new story! :)**

* * *

_Previously:_

_Berk._

_Here goes nothing._

They were mobbed as soon as they landed. That seemed to be happening a lot lately. Anyway, Race was bombarded with questions, Astrid was crushed in her mother's hug, Fishlegs was being Fishlegs, the twins were arguing over something and Snotlout was trying to act all brave. Once Astrid's mother let her go, Astrid turned to see a black silhouette in one of the puffy white clouds. She stared at Hiccup and Toothless for a while until the Night Fury suddenly jerked to the right, turned and headed away from Berk. Astrid shook her head and started running toward Stormfly. Race tried to catch her, but she was soon in the air. "Come on, girl." Astrid muttered.

Astrid and Stormfly wizzed past them. Astrid finally noticed that Hiccup was right behind her. Stormfly stopped and the Nadder's rider turned to see Toothless speeding toward them. She saw the leaning figure of Hiccup. An almost devious smile spread on his face as the flew by with such force, Astrid's hair blew back.

Hiccup looked behind him and laughed. A smile spread across Astrid's face as Stormfly tried to catch up with them. The key word there is 'tried'. Hiccup and Toothless weaved through the air like they'd done it their entire lives. Well, Hiccup did say that Toothless was a baby when he found him. Toothless did tricks in the sky all while Hiccup yelled and laughed in joy. Stormfly soon caught up with them and they glided along the sky. "You know, I'm starting to think it'd be better if you did come back to Berk." Astrid said. "Really?" Hiccup questioned.

"Yeah. I bet Stoick would be scared out of his wits, but he'd be happy afterwards."

"Well, I can consider it."

"Oh, haha very funny."

"Alright, alright. I'll come back."

Astrid couldn't believe her ears. She eventually smiled and they turned back to Berk. Astrid was right: Stoick was scared out of his wits.

* * *

**Okay, it is official! I suck at endings! But, I just wanted to get this done so I could get on with my new story.**

**~ Night Fury 321**

**P.S. I really do suck at endings.**


	11. Chapter 11

**_ATTENTION!_**

**DO NOT FOLLOW THIS STORY! I AM NEVER UPDATING ON IT AGAIN! IT IS COMPLETE! I REPEAT: I AM NEVER UPDATING ON IT AGAIN! DO NOT FOLLOW THIS STORY!**

**THANK YOU.**

**~ Bookworm210**


End file.
